This Mission is Crazy!
by willwrite4fics
Summary: Sometimes London expects miracles. Hogan always delivers even when it's impossible. Entry to the Short Story Speed Writing Challenge. I know that the mission is not detailed out, but the story is about their faith in Hogan, not the mission.


Losing the plot(meaning to go crazy)

A British idiom! Hooray! Sometimes the missions from London sound crazier than usual.

* * *

Each of the Heroes gathered at Hogan's desk shook their heads. Kinch was the first one to speak.

"No sir, it's really a bad idea and we're certain to get killed trying it. You're right, we should tell London we can't do it." Kinch looked somber as he spoke. He didn't relish refusing orders but there were times that the team just couldn't handle a situation.

LeBeau agreed. "Oui. If we had even a small chance of success, maybe it would be worth trying but mon colonel is right, it is hopeless." His shoulders slumped a bit. LeBeau was always the one to dive into a mission, regardless of the danger.

"If there was just any way, sir, I know you would come up with it. But we just can't do anything this time." Carter scuffed one foot on the floor. "I wish there was a way for explosives to do it. I can make any size bomb… but..." He heaved a big sigh, looking dejected.

Newkirk put a hand on Carter's shoulder to reassure him some. "Oi, it's not our fault. Some times London forgets we can't perform miracles."

Hogan nodded in agreement. "So we're agreed. We're definitely doing it." He got up and left the room.

Everyone sat in total stunned silence for a long moment. Newkirk recovered first. "Blimey, 'e's gone barmy, 'e really 'as." He looked around for support from his friends. "The colonel can't be serious! We can't do this."

"Maybe he has a plan." said Carter tentatively. He twisted his hands together. "I mean… maybe he figured out a way to do it?"

LeBeau sounded almost as hesitant. "Maybe? Colonel Hogan always thinks of a plan." His eyes went to each of them, searching for agreement. "He always thinks of something."

Newkirk burst out suddenly. "You're all crazy if you think even the Colonel can think his way into making this mission work! It can't work, we all agreed that there was no way to make it work, especially not make it work with just us. We're still prisoners 'ere and we can't even be gone from camp long enough to start a plan, much less carry it out successfully." He twisted to look at them all. "And by 'successful' I mean none of us get shot or captured by the bleeding Gestapo!"

Kinch snorted at him. "The Colonel wouldn't put us in any danger he could avoid." The tall black man looked uneasy despite his words. "I trust Colonel Hogan with my life. We've all trusted him with all of our lives on more than one occasion. This isn't any different."

"Kinch is right." Carter straightened up and took a breath in. "I trust Colonel Hogan and if he thinks we can do something, then we're going to do it." He suddenly deflated a little bit, looking around at them. "I mean, I'm going to do it… I mean, I'll do my part of whatever Colonel Hogan says to do, but I sure couldn't do it all by myself, just with you guys helping too. I mean, unless Colonel Hogan says I'm supposed to do it all by myself. But I sure hope that he doesn't want me to do it all by myself because I just don't see how I could do it by myself." He shut up and looked sheepish. Showing a little bit of a nervous smile, he added, "I mean… I'm in for whatever the Colonel says."

Newkirk snapped angrily at him. "Well you're around the ruddy bend too, Carter! This is the ever-loving end, it really is! The whole lot of you are completely barmy if you think that… that the Colonel could make this 'appen out of 'is own will." He shifted uneasily under all of the serious looks he was getting. "I'm not bloody well throwing meself on the German's knives to satisfy some martyr complex the rest of you blokes 'ave!" He looked around again, seeing nothing in the way of support. "It's bloody suicide!"

LeBeau tipped his head back to look up at the taller Brit. "If you're just scared, say so, Newkirk! We've all risked our lives to save you before. You've done dangerous missions yourself before… things that looked impossible and we did them anyway." The little Frenchman sounded fierce as he set his jaw with determination. "If the Colonel thinks we can do it, then we can do it. And if we have to die to defeat the Germans, then at least our deaths would have meaning. Cowards can die in the bed of old age."

Stepping up a little closer to Newkirk, Carter's voice held a little bit of his usual cheer. "Besides, Newkirk, you're a magician, right? I mean, you were back in London. So you can just pull off another magic trick and we'll be successful, right?" He shrugged his shoulders. "The Colonel will have some way to make it all work. We just have to have a little faith in him."

Kinch nodded firmly. "So we're all agreed? We will go along with Colonel Hogan's plan and we'll do the mission that London sent?" His eyes went to Carter's face. "Carter?"

"Yeah. I'm in! Heck, maybe Colonel Hogan will have a plan that lets me blow up a big bridge or a train." Carter nodded. "I'm in for sure! Whatever Colonel Hogan wants, I'll do!"

Kinch smiled at his determined tone. "Good job, sergeant." He turned his gaze to LeBeau. "Well? Are you in too, Louis?" His voice held just a touch of humor, as if he had any doubts that the passionate Frenchman would answer in the negative.

"Oui! I am always in! I do not fear danger, and I do not fear the Germans! Let the Gestapo try to stop us. It will not be the first time that we have slipped by the Nazi filth." LeBeau seemed to stretch upward trying to look tall and imposing. "We will be successful." He turned towards Newkirk. "What about you, mon ami? You are with us, oui?"

Newkirk's eyes were on the floorboards. "Louis… it's suicide."

He didn't get a chance to say more. Carter jumped in speaking with some excitement. "But Newkirk, you know the Colonel will have a great plan and it will work out great and we need you along too! I need you to make sure I don't get lost. Or what if I forget to set a timer?" His voice trailed off. "I just think you should do it."

Kinch fixed his gaze on Newkirk. "Come on, we need you, Newkirk." He tried not to sound worried. "Are you in?"

Newkirk closed his eyes. He was making an effort to not show his fear at going into yet another impossible situation. "You whole lot 'ave lost the plot. You know that right?" Opening his eyes, he put on his mask of careless ease one more time. "Besides, you wankers would just bollocks up the whole thing without me around."

"We probably would." Kinch put an arm around Newkirk. "But with you with us, we can be sure to bollocks it up right."

They exited the office in a group, headed for the tunnel to find Colonel Hogan. It was several steps before Newkirk's voice rose. "Wait… what?"

* * *

End

Ahhh, Hogan's men would follow him off a cliff. Complaining the entire time perhaps... but follow him they would!


End file.
